pharellmansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
III Rzesza Pospolyta
WYBUCHOWA ŚRODA DALEJ TRWA!!! Odcinek 2/3. I zarazem odcinek trzeci serialu Świat według Małolepszych, sezon 3,5. Drugi tytuł: Ein Reich, Ein Volk, Ein Paździoch lub Ein Reich, Ein Euro, Ein Paździoch Fabuła Scena I - korytarz Ferdek wychodzi z mieszkania. Tym samym wychodzi ze swojego Paździoch. Przypadkiem zaczepia o futrynę. Paździoch: Scheisse! Ferdek: Panie, co pan klniesz po szwajcarsku? Paździoch: Yyy, bo pana zauważyłem, i nie chciałem klnąć po polsku, bo by pan zrozumiał i by mnie pan gorzej zwyzwał. Ferdek: Noo... Paździoch: No tak, czy nie? Ferdek: Faktykologicznie. Paździoch: To co... pan ein, czy ja? Ferdek: Jaki Ajn? Panie... Paździoch: No kto wchodzi pierwszy do ubikaziren? Ferdek: Panie, pan rześ Merkel podglądał w wannie, że pan tak piejesz po szwabsku? Paździoch: O co panu kommen, panie Ferdku? Ferdek: Bo panie, ja wiem, że pan to układ, ale jakoś zaczął pan to w irytująco dziwny sposób rozwypuklać... Paździoch: Scheisse! Jaki układ? Falsch! Przepraszum. Ferdek: Ale panie! Mnie ciśnie! Scena II - przedpokój Pukanie do drzwi. Ferdek idzie otworzyć. Ferdek: Chwila, bo mecz ważny leci... Czego? TV: GOOOOOL! Ferdek: Kurrrde... No, co się stało panie Boczku? Boczek: Panie Ferdku... Afera jest. Ferdek: A co pan tak szepczy? Boczek: Można? Ferdek: Eee, panie, sok? Boczek: Po terminie! Na słońcu se stał 2 tygodnie! Ferdek: Aaa, chyba że... No to proszę... 'Scena III' - kuchnia Ferdek nalewa do kieliszków sok. Ferdek: Ah, ale wania! No to panie, za reprezentancje Polski we piłce nożnej. Łykają. Ferdek: Ehhh... No to panie, co się stało. Boczek: Panie, afera jest normalnie, taka że lacze spadają za okno i fruną od razu na śmietnik do Badury! Ferdek: A że niby co się stało? Boczek: Panie... Pan Paździoch, to se normalnie obrzędy okultystyczne we mieszkaniu odprawia... JAkie modły pogańskie... Ferdek: W sensie? Boczek: Modli się, ale do demonów! A jak wychodził na przerwę, za potrzebą, do ubikacji, to normalnie włosy miał na czarno przefarobwane, i malutki wąsik zapuszczony... Ferdek: Panie, co pan pierdzielisz, przecie pan Paździoch to włosów nie ma, co najwyżej swój pusty łeb mógł przefarbować na czarno... Boczek: Panie, tupecik se zakupił... I to tak ma, o, na bok zaczesany. Ferdek: No... a wie pan, że do mnie Paździoch, to wczoraj przy tóalecie normalnie zaciągał po szwajcarsku? Boczek: A może to australijski był! Ferdek: No może... a co? Boczek: Bo panie... on mnie to kogoś przypomina ze wojny... Ferdek: Tak? A kogo? Boczek: Panie... tak normalnie... Hitlera... Waldek wchodzi do kuchni. Waldek: Te, tatuś, widziałeś pajaca? Ferdek: Ale że co? Jakiego Cycu? Waldek: No Paździoch pawiana świruje w mieszkaniu, się nazywa SS Mansonem 33 stopnia. Ferdek: O kurde... TV: TAK PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA! KOLEJNY GOL NASZEJ REPREZENTACJI! TO JUŻ DRUGI GOL STOKROTKOWSKIEGO! Ferdek: Nosz kurde, i znów mnie pany zagadały! 'Scena IV' - korytarz Ferdek, Boczek i Walduś wychodzą po cichu, na paluszkach z mieszkania do drzwi Paździocha. Zaczynają go podsłuchiwać. Paździoch: Hellen! Kommen wyren kinder machen! Pronaziren, undermachen! Antichristen und ein Chirste! Helena: Ja, ja, das ist gut meine rewirren! Odbywają stosunek. Boczek się śmieje wraz z Waldusiem. Ferdek: Cyce. Nie rechotać się. To nie jest podeszczowy stanik... pfu, stawik! Nagle drzwi od korytarza się otwierają. Wchodzi czterech ładnie ubranych panów. Trójka sąsiadów ucieka za wnękę w ścianie po drugiej stronie korytarza. Paździoch: Ooo! Meine friende! Markiz! Tłuczk! Gęczyński! Krzewowski! Petruchaniec! A gdzie Koncertowicz? Pietruchaniec: Wymyśla kolejny plan ekonomiczno-destrukcyjny... Noo, jak to Koncertowicz! Paździoch: Gut! Gut meine lieblinge eine! Komen hausen, kriegen machen! Politycy: Ja, ja! Was wir loos? Was wir verlieren? Wszyscy razem wchodzą do mieszkania Paździocha. Ferdek: O rzesz, kurde! Boczek: Istna III Rzesza nam tu się kiełkuje! 'Scena V' - złomowisko Badury. Na złomowisku siedzi Boczek, Waldek i Ferdek Ferdek: ...no i tak to panie Bandura, jest to kurde karykatura, społeczeństwa polskiego, dobrze znanego, z resztą patriotycznego, ten Paździoch! Badura: No karwa kawka... Jak tak panowie, i ty Cycu, o tym gadacie, to mi się włos jeży, jak dla Waszyngtona... Że mówicie, że Paździoch to III Rzesza współczesnych czasów i wraz z Tłuczkiem, Gęczyńskim, Krzewowskim, Markizem i Pietruchańcem chcą tu zrobić istną wojnę i skłócić Słowian, a w międzyczasie wydobyć z polskiej ziemi skarby wciskając kit, że są tam gówno warte bąki? Boczek: Noo... Waldek: Tak w sumie... Ferdek: To no, dokładnie kurde... mniej-więcej w zupełności dokładnie... Badura: Ehh, no to panowie... Chyba, ale jednak... Mam na to sposób... Boczek: A jaki w mordę jeża? Badura: Napijmy się, póki jeszcze można. Ahoj, żeglarze, jak to mówił wieślarz z Angli. Boczek, Ferdek i Walduś: Ahoj! 'Scena VI' - salon Ferdek, Boczek i Walduś robią naradę. Ferdek: No pany... To co wymyślamy? Boczek: Możeby my tak do Putinga zadzwonili? Waldek: Zezdurniał pan żę? Tosz on nam instnego Majdana tu zrobi... Ferdek: Cycu, czyś ty żeś zgupiał do reszty? Majdan, to nam tu te komuchy zrobili, co do Paździocha po paszy szli. Waldek: To może ja do Jojasi zadzwonię... Ferdek: NIE! Cycu... chociaż... (wstaje z fotela) Mam pomysła kurde! 'Scena VII ' - korytarz Jolasia, ubrana jak prostytutka, puka do Paździocha. Paździoch otwiera. Paździoch: Czego? Jolasia: Mmmm... Meine diktatorie, herrrrmit jesuit schnurrrbatt! Paździoch: Mmm... Meine dammme... mmmit dunklen stadt Leuchtturm! Kommen hausen, K-K-KINDER MACHEN! Jolasia z zachwytem wciąga Mariana do jego mieszkania. 'Scena VIII' - salon Jolasia wbieguje do mieszkania. Ferdek siedzi na fotelu. Jolasia: Jaja! Ferdek: To Paździoch jeszcze ma jaja? Kurrde... Jolasia: Nie to... Kuźwa, było zaje... Ferdek: Bez szczegółów zbrojnych, do rzeczów! Jolasia: To normalnie kuźwa bynajmniej, chce układa z Rosją wykonać przekonać Paźtler bynajnmny! Ferdek: Dobra, więc w imię Rosji, pójdę z nim porozmawiać, kurde! 'Scena IX ' - korytarz Paździoch: Nu, kak tovarishcha, KGB pomozhet? Ferdek: Pomożet! Paździoch: Nua, mordo ti moja! Waldek: Tatuś, no i co żeś narobił? Ferdek: Jak to co, wplątałem się w gierkie... Waldek: A dlaczego? Ferdek: Bo wchodząc między szpaki Walduś, to systemu nie rozpieprzysz, a na pewno po wszystkim nie przeżyjesz... NAPIS: Odcinek pamięci Johna F. Kennediego. Kategoria:Seriale internetowe produkcji administratora Kategoria:Seriale internetowe Kategoria:Seria według fanów